Master and Apprentice
by Mizra
Summary: The second installment of The Padawan. 10 years later, Anakin Skywalker still thinks of his rogue padawan, Siv Miraluka and is caring for his young twins.
1. Chapter 1: In the Beginning

**STAR WARS ALTERED UNIVERSE EPISODE II: MASTER AND APPRENTICE**

_It has been twenty years since the Republic was saved by the hands of the Jedi Knights Mace Windu and Anakin Skywalker. Twenty years since Chancellor Palpatine was revealed to be the Sith Lord, Darth Sidious and destroyed. Twenty years of political thriving that brought thousands of Separatist systems back into the control of the Republic and a new, more fair, chancellor elected. It has been thirteen years since a certain Jedi and senator married on the sovereign planet of Naboo. Thirteen years of blissful happiness and two, beautiful children._

_Padmé gave birth to fraternal twins years after their marriage. Naming them Luke and Leia, they were treated to worlds usually unknown to children their age. They were both pronounced Force-sensitive and treated as possibilites for training as early as two-years-old. Luke grappled onto the training quickly, as did Leia, but she soon became enamored with a newer passion: politics._

_Leia was inducted as Senator Amidala's youth legislative representative, and was soon nominated as Princess of Theed for the Naboo people. She was sent, after arguments between her parents and the governor, to live in the Royal Palace, aiding Queen Marana. She has been serving for nearly six months and her brother, Luke, is currently training at the Jedi Temple with Obi-Wan Kenobi and his father, Anakin Skywalker._

_It has also been thirteen years since the Sith was ever heard of. People all over the galaxy have forgotten the escape of a teenage rogue Jedi with a darkly clad man on a rainy night in Coruscant. But Anakin never forgot. He feels like it was all his fault. He was the reason she turned. He was the one that did her a disservice. He, in a way, helped her turn. It would be after those thirteen long years that not only would a Sith Lord arise, but also a new apprentice. Their wait, according to them, was over._

_Two spice freighters are wrapping up a long journey back from Tatooine to Naboo. It's early morning and one freighter is asleep. It will be only two hours before dawn and two hours before touchdown on the cityscape planet._

--------

He yawned for the thousandth time in nearly five standard minutes. He felt his eyelids closing and his body yearning for sleep. _I really got to get that autopilot fixed or something. You can't keep pullin' all-nighters like this, Vik._

Vik watched the starchart graph their predestined arrival on Coruscant. A blip blinked slowly on the screen. Two hours, five minutes, and fourteen seconds until touchdown. Vik sighed, grabbing his lukewarm cup of jawa juice and staring out into the emptiness of space. _Just a couple of hours and then I can sleep for a week._

He had been freighting water and spices back from Tatooine for nearly two years. He had hoped he could have gotten that better job on Coruscant that would have allowed him to spend more time with his wife and children, but nevertheless, he was stuck with the long, eight-hour trek between the systems. Four hours getting to the Outer Rim planet, four hours back to the Inner Rim territory. He knew that if he tempted his friend, asleep next to him in the co-pilot chair, that the friend would finish the journey to let him sleep. But that would mean loss of credits on his pay. He decided to remain awake for the remainder of the trip.

What came next would haunt him for the rest of his life. He heard a loud crash and then a sharp scrape against the ship, waking his friend from the co-pilot chair.

"What in the blazes was that?" the friend asked, eyeing Vik supiciously. "I'm not sure. I'll check it out," Vik said, getting up and allowing his buddy to slide into the pilot chair. "Take the helm. I'll be back."

Vik cautiously walked to the back of the ship, picking up a wrench that had been used to fix the hyperdrive earlier. He patted it against his palm, making himself appear more menacing than he really was. Truth be told, he was scared. He turned the corner to go down the walkway to the entrance ramp when a figure emerged from the darkness.

"I will be in control of this ship now," said the figure.

"How did you get on here?" Vik asked, seeing the figure's shape and becoming more brave. "Where did you come from?"

The figure smiled and reached to its side to reveal two slender weapons on its holster. "Let's just say I have my sources, hmm?" The figure then withdrew the weapons, ignited them and jabbed them through Vik's abdomen. His cries echoed off the walls, announcing trouble to his friend at the helm. The figure stood up, and allowed the black hood to drop to its shoulders, revealing short, brown hair and one sharply curved ear. At the top of the ear was a single, gold hoop announcing its allegiance.

The figure laughed and walked briskly to the front of the ship, threw the door open with a flick of its wrist and pointed the weapons directly at the man in the pilot chair.

"As I told your friend, I am commandeering this ship. You have two choices," it sneered, watching the man's face. "You can either run and I will catch you or you can sit still while I kill you."

The man shook his head violently, watching the crimson weapons draw nearer to his face. The figure closed in. "Very well, I suppose you have made your choice."

With that, the figure brought them down, sending the man crumpling to the floor.

The hum of flight equipment and the dank smell of cauterized flesh filled the air. The lone figure, clad in a black robe and holding two, red lightsabers paused to look out the window before disengaging the swords and returning them to its belt. The figure sat down at the cockpit and turned off the autopliot.

"Stupid, worthless humans. They aren't much better than droids or clones," it growled, switching to manual and setting coordinates for the Inner Rim territories.

A beeping sound was heard and the figure placed the autopilot back on long enough to answer its comlink.

"Yes, my Master?" it says.

"Were you successful in commandeering the ship?" asked another dark-robed figure.

"Yes, Master. I turned to agressive negotiating when they became unwilling. I believe I changed their minds," it said, chuckling evilly.

"Good. You will find the coordinates I gave you will take you to a familiar planet," said the figure. "It is Naboo, I believe."

"I shall change the coordinates and be at Naboo by--" it said, pressing a few buttons and bringing up the distance and velocity screen. "0900 Standard Hours, my Master."

"Good, good. You shall find that the princess is leaving Theed Palace on a brief respite. You know what to do next."

The figure in the cockpit smiled, reminiscing of a day long ago. "I do, Master." it said.

"And what is that?" asked the dark figure, knowing exactly what the plan was.

"Kill the Jedi and his family who betrayed me."

--------

"Father! Father! Where are you?" called a sandy-blonde boy, running down the hallway. He ran to the end of the hall, then made a choice to turn left, spinning on his heel. His boots made the usual _click-clack_ sound against the smooth marble floor. He had gotten used to being in the Temple. He had, of course, been born and raised almost entirely in the Jedi Temple. His father was a master and would often take him to visit to Masters Ben and Yoda. He had trouble learning to understand Master Yoda, but soon got the hang of his mysterious, cryptic language.

"Dad? Where are you?" he called, running to the end of the corridor. He turned the corner and plowed right into Mace Windu. His face flushed as he watched the older man fall very ungracefully to the floor and yelped.

"Oh Master! I am soo sorry!" he grabbed Mace by the arm and helped the gentleman up. "I am really sorry I was running in the Temple again. Have you seen my father?"

Mace's usual hard-lined face softened at the boy's apology and answered him. "No, Luke, I haven't. Have you checked with Master Yoda in his meditation chamber? Perhaps he is with Masters Yoda and Obi-Wan."

Mace lowered his head, bidding the young padawan goodbye. Luke bowed quickly and took two steps back before walking briskly away. As soon as he saw Master Windu turn the corner, he made a break for it, running down the hall again, searching for Master Yoda's chamber.

He almost passed it up, running as fast as he did. He knocked hastily and waited for a voice to bid him entrance.

"One moment," called a voice inside.

A minute later, an older man, with shaggy blonde hair that appeared to be graying at the edges answered the door.

"Luke! What are you doing here? Does your mother know you're down this way?" he said, looking strangely at him.

"Father...Mom wants you... to make sure not to forget... to pick up Leia... at the transport hangar," he huffed, clearly out of breath from the near-sprint to find him.

Anakin smiled at his son. He acted just like Anakin at that age. Always in a hurry, never patient.

"What has every Jedi Master, including me, told you about running in the Temple?" he said sternly. Luke dropped his head to his chest.

"Sorry, Dad. I just really had to give you the message from Mother about Leia. Mom told me it was urgent and told me to run fast!" he said, hoping that would lighten his guilt.

"I should have known your mother was the one to get you in trouble," he laughed, patted his son on the shoulder. "Now, go and _walk_ back to your mother and tell her I will pick up Leia on time, okay Luke?"

"Okay, Dad."

"Promise?" Anakin asked, knowing this would keep his son from disobeying again.

Luke sighed deeply. It was hard not to run in the Temple; he was always excited to see something new happen.

"Yes, Father. I won't run anymore in the Temple," the boy said, blowing his shaggy, blonde bangs away from his eyes.

Anakin watched his son turn and leave the doorway where he stood. Anakin smiled, shook his head and stepped back into the meditation chamber. Masters Yoda and Obi-Wan sat on a couch, talking about the meeting with the Council earlier.

"The spice miners of Naboo have always been at odds with the monarchy," Obi-Wan said, remembering years ago when he was a padawan with Master Qui-Gon. "It will be difficult in getting them to sign a treaty with the Queen."

Yoda furrowed his brow. This situation seemed all to familiar. "Go, both you and Anakin. Stay here, Luke will."

Anakin turned from the doorway and sat down next to Obi-Wan. "_We _are going to Naboo, Master?" he questioned, a thought plaguing behind his voice.

Yoda nodded to him. "Your feelings on this matter, I understand. Your youngling, coming home, is she not?"

Anakin smiled. Master Yoda always knew what anxious thoughts he had. And, here recently, after what had happened a month ago, that anxiousness settled on his children more often than not.

"Yes, she is, Master Yoda," he said sitting back down on the cushion in front of him. "I haven't seen her in a month."

Obi-Wan nodded his head. "I have missed her, also, Anakin." He, too, was thinking of the recent disturbances found on Naboo. "But she is safe. Queen Marana sees to it, as does Padmé in the Senate."

"I know she is," Anakin sighed. "But she is my daughter, my pride and joy. I don't think I could take it if something were to ever become of her."

--------

Siv's emotionless eyes stared out at the inky blackness of space. Touchdown was nearing and she would soon be reunited with her Master. She brushed a lock of dingy, brown hair from her face and tucked it behind her ear, brushing the golden earring protruding from the top of her ear. She had gotten the earring as a symbol of who she was. The Order had never allowed jewelry to be worn; it coincided too closely with material attachments, which were forbidden. It was an honor, to her new Sith heritage and to her master, Darth Tyranus, that she bore that simple icon of rebellion.

After the many years of being a Jedi padawan in the temple, she felt she truely was someone. She found someone who would care for her, not like her parents. Her parents. She remembered her parents. She remembered the picture she kept in her room, next to her cot in the Temple. So many years ago, she still remembered what her father had done. _He_ had decided for her to be a Jedi. She didn't have any say so in the matter; it was just to be expected. She figured since she wasn't the son her father had hoped for, she would become a disgrace to her family unless she was taken to the Temple and trained to be a Jedi, among her long line of relatives.

She smirked, knowing it was only a matter of time before she could reak the same deep destruction that her father and Anakin Skywalker had done to her. _He would pay dearly for all the pain that he has caused me_, she thought, thinking back to the day, long ago in the Jedi Temple._ He and Kenobi and all of his family shall pay for all that they have done to me._

Siv looked back out the window, watching the stars streak by from inside the ship. _Pay dearly with their lives._


	2. Chapter 2: Strange Presences

**Goth Jedi: **Anakin is about late thirties, making Padmé about early forties and Luke and Leia are ten, respectively.  
_Thanks to you guys for enjoying my stories so much! I'm working on the third chapter as we speak, and, boy, is it going to be a doozy!_

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO**: Strange Presences 

Far from the home she called so dear, a young girl, about ten years of age, was sitting outside in the courtyard of the Royal Palace of Theed. She sighed a deep sigh and began to stand up. She had been cooped up all week in the palace, running errands for the governor and taking orders from the queen's handmaidens. Since the girl was only elected as Princess of Naboo, she had the duties of that of the average gopher. The title was for looks, really, and not for anything of real importance, she was still, however, the daughter of a former queen and a senator, which did give her some lead in various affairs of the Naboo governance.

"Princess?" called a voice beyond the gate.

Leia turned and looked to find Orlé, Queen Marana's personal bodyguard. Orlé was dressed in the traditional flame robe and gown, and was holding a small hologram.

"Princess Leia? I have a message from your mother. She says she must speak with you." Orlé handed Leia the hologram and she pushed the button on its side, starting the transmission. A flicker of blue transformed an image of her mother before her eyes.

_"Leia, tell Orlé thank you for bringing the transmission."_

Leia smiled. She turned and thanked Orlé, who nodded her head in thanks. "I thanked her, Mother. I'm almost ready to come home this evening. I'm packed and just waiting for Queen Marana's captain to escort me to the hangar. Things have been so tense around here lately; no one has really been in or out of the palace recently, so I'm very glad to be able to leave today."

She noticed a smile flash across Orlé's usually proper face and Leia grinned back at her. Orlé knew how much she missed her family on Coruscant. She had gotten very close to the handmaiden over the past few months, so much as calling each other close confidants and friends. Leia turned back to the hologram.

_"I have been so worried about you," _her mother, Padmé, said. Her countenance showed signs of worry; maybe for her. Maybe for her brother and father. Maybe even both. _"I've been in senate meetings all month about the awful spice mining incident two months ago. I know you are doing your job there on Naboo quite wonderfully, but.."_ she said. _"I admit, I would rather have you home, safe and sound, with us."_

"Mother, don't worry. We'll be together this evening. Is Father still meeting me at the hangar this evening? He'll know which one is me. I'll be the one dressed as a refugee," she stated. "Queen Marana believes it would be safer if I stayed on Naboo until this was all over, but, I really wanted to go home for a bit. She suggested that I travel in disguise so as not to attract any unwanted visitors."

_"Leia, I wanted to ask you, without any secrets: Are you in as much trouble as I hear from the Senate about Naboo?"_ her mother asked, outright. Her expression was grim.

Leia lowered her head, and Orlé put a hand on her shoulder. "Yes, Mother, I'm afraid I am. Queen Marana says that even though I'm just an elected princess to the royal court, that I it doesn't keep me away from danger."

Padmé breathed in deeply and exhaled. _"Then we'll just have to make sure you're safe when you're with us."_ Padmé looked over Leia's shoulder to Orlé. _"Orlé, please take good care of my daughter. I know you are busy with Her Majesty, but I ask for protection over my daughter, as well."_

"I will do all that I can, Senator," Orlé said, her head nodding in agreement.

_"Very well. Leia, princess, I love you. Be careful and May the Force be with you." _The hologram disappeared and Leia pressed the button on the side of the hologram to end the transmission. She turned to walk back into the palace, but stopped and turned back to Orlé. She appeared so much more... regal... than the rest of the handmaidens of Marana's inner circle. She also reminded her of someone she knew... but that wasn't possible, was it? Leia shook her head and continued into the palace.

Orlé, still staring out over the courtyard wall, facing the waterfalls, sighed. _I wonder how much longer I can keep this secret from her. I'll need her help someday._

--------

Back on the shining city planet of Coruscant, Anakin walked beside Obi-Wan, going to his suite. He was to pick his daughter up in one galactic hour, and, as usual, he was a nervous wreck.

"You're sweating again, Padawan," Obi-Wan teased, his smile showing the cracks and crinkles of old age. Even though he was nearly ten years senior to Anakin, he felt older than that with everything that has been happening. Especially with all the trouble on Naboo.

Anakin puffed the shaggy hair from his eyes. He kept it long because Padmé enjoyed it being long. She would run her fingers through it and smile at him with a mischievous grin, one he had become accustomed to over the years they'd been married. He remembered how fast everything seemed to have gone. Their marriage, the ending of the Clone Wars, the capture of General Grievous and the birth of their children.

How he remembered that day so well. It started as a normal day. Padmé was preparing to leave the Senate until her children were born. She was on her way to Chancellor Organa's office when she felt the kick. She collapsed in front of Chancellor Organa's office. She was going to met with him about a decree going through that day. Dormé was there, and called for help. Chancellor Organa came out, along with his guards, and carried Padmé to the Medic Wing. She had Anakin paged from the temple and he came as quickly as possible. That day, two lovely twin children were brought into the world, healthy as can be. Naming them Luke and Leia, the Skywalker family felt a completeness that they had only dreamt about for so long.

"Are joining us for dinner, Obi-Wan? You know how much Leia enjoys talking with you," Anakin asked, turning his head, and smiling at him.

"Of course," he said, smiling right back. "I've missed her around the temple, as well." He chuckled and began to reminisce. "It's like she's my own daughter."

Anakin chuckled, facing the elevator doors again. _Too bad you never had children, Old Ben_.

_I heard that! Stopping calling me that!_ Obi-Wan thought.

The pair chuckled and stepped into the elevator when the doors flew open. Stepping lightly and turning to face forward, the doors slid closed and took them to the dormitory level. "Children and family, although seem wonderful," Obi-Wan began gently, softening his tone. "would be a hindrance, a ---"

"A reason to go on living?" Anakin interrupted, though not angrily. "Come now, after all you've seen with the galaxy, and witnessing the birth of the children, you are still thinking that it was a bad idea?"

Obi-Wan paused for a moment, drawing his hand to his chin, deep in thought. He, too, really hadn't thought much about a normal life until Anakin had chosen to give it up for Padmé. Then, with the birth of the children a year later, he felt a tug at his heart that he couldn't stop. Was he really missing something in the grand scheme of things? Was there something you just couldn't simply learn but only hold dear? Something the Force couldn't give to him?

After a moment, nearing their level, he chuckled lightly and replied. "No, I suppose not. You win this round, my padawan, but you will not win next time we spar."

"Oh really? _Ol' Ben_?" Anakin said with a hearty laugh, causing Obi-Wan to jab him in his side. The two traded jabs back and forth until the elevator bell rang, then flew the doors open to the suite level where Padmé and Luke were waiting anxiously for Leia to arrive home.

--------

_Ten minutes until touchdown. _Siv read the graphs, charts and projections nearing her destination. She looked up from the screen onboard to the misty, greenish landscape appearing before her eyes. She was to land in a secluded area and then complete her main objective: capture the princess.

"This will be like blasting wampa rats in a barrel," Siv chuckled, laughing at her own, ghoulish joke. "If only _Master Yoda_ could see me now..." she said, somewhat thoughtfully, but with a bite of sarcasm. Smiling from ear-to-ear, she pulls herself together. "Dangerous, this path is, young padawan," she said, imitating the old Jedi's voice with precision.

_Oh, do you really want to know that path, Master Yoda? Have you ever really been on it before?_ She closed her eyes, breathed in deeply, and felt her body tremble. It had been a very long time before she really felt that her plan -- her Master's plan -- was actually going to come full circle. That hot, steaming plate of vengeance will be served, justly, to Anakin Skywalker and his pathetic, little family.

"_Five minutes until touchdown," _said a computer-automated voice. Siv rolled her eyes and muttered something about ancient ships, but began to type in the landing sequence. The large-hulled ship, for a spice freighter, was relatively easy for her to navigate. The past ten years had been kind to her, giving her experiences that few could have hoped for, even as a Jedi apprentice. But, for a Sith apprentice, things worked a bit more...differently.

The ship's landing gear engaged, slowing it to a near-halt and landing in open field near the base of a massive waterfall. The waterfall, a feature of Naboo's landscape, surrounded the grand and beautiful city of Theed. It was a good hike, for a regular person, but to the trained personae, it was a mere exercise.

Siv stood up, and ran to the back of the ship, grabbing her long black cloak. The bodies of the spice freighters were nowhere to be seen and the ship was ready, prepared to make a quick getaway once the heinous plan was complete. The bright rays of the early morning sun pierced Siv's white, snowy flesh. She despised the radiant sun, as if the universe itself was watching her every move, ready to pounce on her for being such a 'naughty' Jedi.

She gritted her teeth and covered her head and hair with her cloak and then began the hike up the side of the waterfall.

--------

"Mom, will Leia look different?" Luke asked, evidently quite serious.

Padmé smiled warmly and laughed. "Why no, Luke, she won't." She turned back to the heating element and watched over C3P0's shoulder. She then grabbed a spoon, and scooped up some and placed it to her lips. She blew slightly and then tasted.

"Threepio, you're cooking is getting better and better each time! I think I should let you cook more often," she laughed, patting the golden droid on the back.

"Thank you, Mistress Padmé. I've learned many more recipes since under your care," Threepio said, with a pleasant tone to his voice, or as best as he could sound, considering he was, after all, a droid.

"But, Mom," Luke continued. "I've seen some politicians dress really weird, and even Chancellor Organa's daughter, Rebecca, dresses weird." He huffed and sat down at the table, placing his head in his hands. "Will Leia act snooty to me as well?"

Padmé turned to him sternly. "Luke Skywalker! You will not speak like that of other people. It's not nice." She walked over to him and sat down near him, taking his hand in hers. "And... Leia might act a little more..." she paused, searching for the right words. "She might speak a bit more eloquently, but she is still Leia. And she is still your sister. Nothing in the universe can change that."

Luke smiled underneath his shaggy blonde hair. "Okay."

Padmé smiled back. "Okay then." She got up, but tossed back a final thought. "And no more talking about Chancellor Organa's daughter that way, either." She continued to watch Threepio cook the thick sauce swirling about. "And besides, Luke," she started again. "Do you remember how everyone treated you the first day you started your training at the Temple?"

Luke bowed his head. "Yeah, I remember. Everyone thought I would be cut some slack because I was a 'Skywalker'. Boy, were they wrong!" He got up from his chair and walked over to the heating element to watch Threepio cook. He then wrapped his little arms around his mother, and she patted his scruffy head. "I'm sorry I said those things about Rebecca, Mom."

"It's okay, Son. Leia will be back tonight and we can enjoy a nice, long vacation together," she said, her eyes also withholding the desire to see her daughter. "It's just sometimes we have to do what is expected of us and ignore our true feelings."

Luke looked up at his mother. "Why would we need to do that?"

Padmé looked deeply into her son's eyes, remembering that he was the very product of holding on to one's feelings, the wonderful little gift of the Force for doing exactly what her heart had been telling her for many years. "Luke, maybe we just need to do what is expected us for the good of everyone. But if there is something that needs to be done, and cannot be ignored, you must search and trust your feelings."

Luke looked expectantly up at his mother and then scrunched his nose up. "I'm not sure exactly what you mean, Mom, but alright."

Padmé laughed and the gave a quick hug to him and sent him to clean up before dinner that evening.

--------

Siv's long, brown braids swung wildly in the wind. She was nearing the top, when she heard a sound. She halted, scanning quickly over the area for anyone or anything. Suddenly, her sense became alive, taking in all that surrounding her. She felt every rock, every river, every leaf that was in the remote area. She also felt the presence of a droid. In a swiveling swoop, she swung her body toward a ledge, near a small cave, just behind the majestic waterfall that flowed from Theed. She stayed still for moments, listening with her sharp ears for the sound of, what she surmised, was a probe droid. She held her breath, then exhaled, allowing the Dark Side of the Force to flow through her, heightening her senses.

Moments later, the probe was gone, again she guessed from her sense, and looked about the cave she had dove into. It looked a lot deeper than what it first appeared to be. She began to walk slowly, her boots echoing slightly off walls. After about 30 meters walking and igniting her lightsaber on low for light, she found a fork in her path. Glancing from side to side, staring down the equally-dark paths, she released her mind back into the Dark Side. Thoughts and feelings swarmed about, but her senses kept bringing her back to the left path. She felt the presence of someone, however, that she didn't realize.

"Anakin Skywalker?" She whispered, not daring to let it echo. _Why would I feel his presence here? He isn't on Naboo. He's on Coruscant; I checked a thousand times before changing the course of the ship._

Then it dawned on her: His daughter must have some connection to the Force. If she felt what she thought was Anakin Skywalker's presence, it must actually be his daughter's.

_Oh, this really screws with the plan a bit,_ she thought, but then a smile curled her lips. _But, maybe, it won't be so bad after all._

She chuckled slightly to herself and began to descend down the path, hearing the sounds of the waterfall become more and more distant.


	3. Chapter 3: Kidnapped!

**Chapter Three : Kidnapped!**

_Sorry guys for the lack in updates, but I jsut haven't been able to get the story exactly as I would want it to go. But, for those chomping at the bit, here's what I have so far. Very short, but it does get the tone set and ready for the next chapter. Enjoy!_

* * *

Leia's long brown hair tickled her face underneath the hood of her desguise. Her clothes were simply fashioned, keeping her profile under radar of anyone that may be a bit... disgruntled at the Queen's new commands. Orlé walked in step with Leia, althought she nearly a whole head taller than her. The handmaiden was escorting the princess to the hangar, at the far end of Theed. A transport was waiting near the palace to take the two, plus two captains of the Royal Guard, to the hangar set for Coruscant. 

Then she felt it. It wasn't like she actually knew, but rather she felt something deep inside. Leia's whole spirit became wary of something. Something elusive that was lurking just around the corner. An uneasiness filled her entire being and she began to dart her eyes around, searching for whatever was making her uneasy. With what Jedi training she had from her father years ago, she knew this to be the calling of the Force. Whatever the Force was trying to tell her, she must be mindful of it.

Orlé turned her head down, looking over at Leia. She noticed something wasn't quite right. Leia turned up to face Orlé and whispered, "Something's not right here."

Orlé looked at her strangely. "What is it, Leia? What's bothering you?" she whispered back in reply.

"Something strange, something uneasy. I'm not sure what but... something is out there."

Orlé stopped mid-step and turned to Leia, grabing her arm tightly. "Leia, maybe you shouldn't go back. It is probably too dangerous for you to be traveling by yourself without the aid of anyone."

Leia half-smiled. "Orlé, I don't mean to worry you," she said and began to walk forward again. "It's probably nothing at all. Just a queasy stomach."

Orlé sighed in reply. She didn't want to let the girl go home at a time like this, when the whole galaxy was at war. There wasn't one thing Leia wanted more at the moment and that was to see her family again.

The pair began walking again when, as the saying goes, all hell broke loose. A laser blast caught Orlé square on the shoulder before she even react, sending her backwards on to the ground. The Royal Guards immediately surrounded Orlé and Leia, with Leia frantically trying to wake up the unconscious handmaiden. Suddenly, a figure swooped around the group, slashing the guards with a brilliant flash of red laser light, bringing Leia to a whimper.

"Daddy... please..."

The figure looked down at both her and Orlé and immediately grabbed Leia's arm, flinging her around itself and covering her mouth a cloth. Leia kicked and screamed, but all too soon, her world went dark. The figure carefully hefted the young girl on her shoulder and ran from the scene, leaving only the mess of dead guards and a wounded Orlé.

----------

Warm, delicious scents wafted in from the kitchen as soon as Anakin and Obi-Wan appeared in the doorway of Anakin's home. The whole suite smelled sweetly of thick, rich sauce and something very familiar...

"Are you making Alderaanian pasta, Honey?" Anakin called, his stomach already beginning to growl. Obi-wan chuckled. "You're always hungry, Anakin. We just had a late lunch nearly an hour ago."

Anakin turned around to him, smirking. "A Jedi's gotta eat, Ben."

Padme came out of the kitchen, rubbing her hands in a dishtowel. "Hello, Obi-Wan. How have you been doing?" she asked brightly.

"Fine, Padme. You seem to be doing rather well, too. You're cooking has improved over the past few years," he said, glancing over at Anakin rubbing his stomach and headed toward the kitchen.

Anakin called back. "I'll say. You should have seen the first thing she cooked for us together." He squinched up his nose as if remembering how bad the smell and taste was. Padme caught up to him and nudged his arm. "I don't hear anymore complaints now, do I?"

He smiled and reached down to kiss her on the cheek. "Of course not, Baby."

Luke came running in, but then caught sight of Obi-Wan and immediately stopped and bowed, nearly toppling over from the rush. Anakin and Padme both chuckled, with Obi-Wan bowing deeply to Luke, keep a smile all the while. "Hello, young Skywalker. I trust your sparring practices have gone better since last week?"

Luke's face reddened as he nodded slowly. "Yes, Master Kenobi. That technique you showed me last week helped alot. Dad's been a great master to learn from," he said, looking over at his father. "but I guess I just needed a little extra help."

That made Obi-Wan and Padme both laughed as Anakin stared down Luke and playfully began to tickle him. Luke laughed and giggled until his father stopped when he complained his sides hurt. Padme went back into the kitchen when Anakin looked up suddenly, his eyes closing tightly and he doubled over. Luke scrambled to his feet and placed his hand on his father's back. "Dad, what's wrong?"

Obi-Wan realized something was wrong. _He must be feeling something through the Force._ "Anakin," he asked quietly. "What's wrong? What is it?"

Anakin slowly looked to his son. "Luke, I'm fine. Just a headache. Go help your Mother in the kitchen."

Luke smiled slowly, shook his head, and walked into the kitchen. Anakin looked over at Obi-Wan. "Something's terribly wrong." He stood up, but stumbled and Obi-Wan helped steady him over to the sofa. "Something has happened to Leia. I felt her presence and she was afraid. Very scared and afraid."

Obi-Wan's face frowned. He was afraid something might happen to her. She had been seen with Anakin too many times for people not to guess who she was. Whose daughter she was.

"You know her transport is to be here within the hour. The hangar would be contacted if something had happened."

"Yes, but I still have this feeling that something..." his throat constricting. Obi-Wan placed a reassuring hand on his old padawan's shoulder.

"Anakin, I'm sure that she will be fine. But, if you want," he said with a half-smile, "we'll contact the ship and see how she is doing. Just to be safe."

Anakin nodded. He informed Padme of the situation and she stayed with Luke until him and Obi-Wan got back from the contact center at the hangar.


	4. Chapter 4: A Bad Feeling

**Chapter Four** : A Bad Feeling

Warm, delicious scents wafted in from the kitchen as soon as Anakin and Obi-Wan appeared in the doorway of Anakin's home. The whole suite smelled sweetly of thick, rich sauce and something very familiar...

"Are you making Alderaanian pasta, Honey?" Anakin called, his stomach already beginning to growl. Obi-wan chuckled. "You're always hungry, Anakin. We just had a late lunch nearly an hour ago."

Anakin turned around to him, smirking. "A Jedi's gotta eat, Ben."

Padmé came out of the kitchen, rubbing her hands in a dishtowel. "Hello, Obi-Wan. How have you been doing?" she asked brightly.

"Fine, Padmé. You seem to be doing rather well, too. You're cooking has improved over the past few years," he said, glancing over at Anakin rubbing his stomach and headed toward the kitchen.

Anakin called back. "I'll say. You should have seen the first thing she cooked for us together." He squinched up his nose as if remembering how bad the smell and taste was. Padmé caught up to him and nudged his arm. "I don't hear anymore complaints now, do I?"

He smiled and reached down to kiss her on the cheek. "Of course not, Baby."

Luke came running in, but then caught sight of Obi-Wan and immediately stopped and bowed, nearly toppling over from the rush. Anakin and Padmé both chuckled, with Obi-Wan bowing deeply to Luke, keep a smile all the while. "Hello, young Skywalker. I trust your sparring practices have gone better since last week?"

Luke's face reddened as he nodded slowly. "Yes, Master Kenobi. That technique you showed me last week helped alot. Dad's been a great master to learn from," he said, looking over at his father. "but I guess I just needed a little extra help."

That made Obi-Wan and Padmé both laughed as Anakin stared down Luke and playfully began to tickle him. Luke laughed and giggled until his father stopped when he complained his sides hurt. Padmé went back into the kitchen when Anakin looked up suddenly, his eyes closing tightly and he doubled over. Luke scrambled to his feet and placed his hand on his father's back. "Dad, what's wrong?"

Obi-Wan realized something was wrong. _He must be feeling something through the Force._ "Anakin," he asked quietly. "What is it?"

Anakin slowly looked to his son. "Luke, I'm fine. Just a headache. Go help your Mother in the kitchen."

Luke smiled slowly, shook his head, and walked into the kitchen. Anakin looked over at Obi-Wan. "Something's terribly wrong." He stood up, but stumbled and Obi-Wan helped steady him over to the sofa. "Something has happened to Leia. I felt her presence and she was afraid. Very scared and afraid."

Obi-Wan's face frowned. He was afraid something might happen to her. She had been seen with Anakin too many times for people not to guess who she was. Whose daughter she was.

"You know her transport is to be here within the hour. The hangar would be contacted if something had happened."

"Yes, but I still have this feeling that something..." his throat constricting. Obi-Wan placed a reassuring hand on his old padawan's shoulder.

"Anakin, I'm sure that she will be fine. But, if you want," he said with a half-smile, "we'll contact the ship and see how she is doing. Just to be safe."

Anakin nodded. He informed Padmé of the situation and she stayed with Luke until him and Obi-Wan got back from the contact center at the hangar.

--------

The room was cold, dark and dank. Artificial light filtered through a small opening at the far end of the room, making it appear as if it were the only light in the universe. The form of a young girl sat huddled, trying to keep warmth in her body as long as possible. Streaks on her face showed the telltale signs of long hours of crying, though she didn't know how long she had been crying. She knew it really didn't help, crying like she was lost, but she couldn't help it. The past year had been such a strain on her, especially her being a girl so young, it was the only thing she could do at a time like this. The girl felt the constriction of Force binders on her wrists, biting into her hands. They were tight; too tight to wriggle out of and too strong to break easily. She struggled to stop herself from crying any longer when she heard her father's voice, making her recall her training she had.

_"Don't cry over what has happened, Leia," Anakin said, scooping her up into his arms, soothing her tears with a gentle kiss. "The Force is strong with you and it will be with you, always..."_

_Yes, Dad,_ she said silently. She slowly centered herself, closing her eyes and breathing in deeply. _I'm going to get out of here. I must trust in the Force, just like Daddy said to do._

A warmth covered her body, as she centered and meditated in the Force. She soon sensed what was it was telling her. To trust in her own instincts and let it guide her. She breathed in again, but her concentration was broken by a door behind her opening, letting precious light pour in, causing Leia to squint her eyes tightly.

"Okay, Skywalker. Looks like it's time to talk to dear, old daddy..."

--------

Obi-Wan stood talking to the dock master, questioning about a refugee ship scheduled to arrive in less than an hour. Anakin stood to the side, still sensing that his little girl was in danger. He didn't understand why, but by now, he had learned to trust his instincts and the leading of the Force. It hadn't steered him wrong before and now wasn't the time to be second-guessing it, either. They had just came into the docking bay when Anakin's commlink buzzed.

"Skywalker here."

"_Master Anakin, there is an important message that has just appeared on the holoviewer. Mistress Padmé sent me to contact you_," came Threepio's mechanical voice through the commlink.

"Alright, I'll be right there."

He closed it and tucked it inside his robe. "Who was that?" asked Obi-Wan.

"Threepio. He says Padmé just recieved a message," he replied, turning around to go to the elevator. "It might be from Leia."

"Do you think she would risk contacting you on such an open frequency?"

"Maybe. If she really thought something was wrong."

Obi-Wan and Anakin walked briskly to the elevator. It wouldn't be the first time plans had failed, but then again, he wouldn't believe who was behind the whole matter even if he had seen it for himself. But he sure was going to find out soon enough.

--------

Padmé sat with Luke in her arms on the sofa near the holoviewer. Artoo and Threepio stood near them, waiting for the men to arrive. The door slid open and the two Jedi Masters walked in. Luke ran to his father, latching on to him like he would never let go. "Dad, I think it's Leia. I feel like she's in trouble."

Anakin just patted his son's head and smiled, grimly, as he gave a look to Obi-Wan and walked into the suite. Padmé got up and hugged him tightly.

_It's Leia, Ani. I just know something has gone wrong!_ she said silently to his heart.

Anakin hugged her tightly. _Everything will be fine, Padmé. I promise you._

"Luke," Anakin said. "Will you take Threepio into another room to charge him?" Luke nodded his head, but walked slowly, holding Threepio's golden hand and walking him into the next room.

The group then sat on the sofa. "Artoo? Will you please play the message?" Artoo whistled lowly and started the message. The room fell dark as the brightness of a screen flickered to life and a small, brown-haired girl appeared on the screen. She appeared to be in good health, but all in the room were holding their breath. At last the girl spoke.

_"Father," said the girl. "I am not in immient danger and I am speaking of my own free will. I am being held under close surrveillance by a woman."_

Anakin and Obi-Wan exchanged glances, then looked to Padmé. Her eyes were on the brink of tears, but she held it in.

_"She has asked, for my safety and well-being, for you and Master Kenobi to travel to Yavin and meet her there." _Leia's brown eyes began to quiver, but her demeanor remained. _"If you contact anyone about this, she will find out and I will be immediately terminated."_

She couldn't hold it in any longer and began to sob, grabbing Anakin's hand. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and kissed her on her cheek. Her tear-streaked face just nodded, slowly, but this danger that Leia was in, whatever or whoever it was, she couldn't let it happen. She had had such a bad feeling about the whole situation since her daughter informed her of wanting to come home during one of the biggest upsets in the war to date.

Padmé had conversed with the queen of Naboo on a number of occasions, but the only information she would be privileged to was the whereabouts of her daughter on the palace grounds. No more, no less. How she would give anything to hold her and protect her, to steal her away from the person that had captured her. Her mind gave way to a thousand reeling ideas, as her grip tightened on her husband's hand.

At long last, with the holoviewer blank, Artoo turned it off. Obi-Wan looked at Anakin and shook his head. "It seems that we have some enemies to reckon with, my Padawan."

Anakin nodded his head in reply and looked into Padmé's face. "We'll go to Yavin and bring back Leia, safe and sound."

"Anakin, I want to go with you--" But he shook his head. "I'm not going to put anyone in more danger than I can possibly help it."

Obi-Wan popped up, agreeing with him. "He's right Padmé. You can fight for Naboo and Leia here on Coruscant, in the Senate. Besides, Luke needs you right now, as well."

Padmé's demeanor changed. "I'm not going to just sit here while my baby girl is in danger, taken captive by some lunatic!" she stated, standing up now and facing the Jedi and the astrodroid.

"Besides, Luke can stay with Master Yoda at the Temple and the Senate won't be in session for another few weeks." She looked at them, waiting for an answer, but when she didn't hear a sound. "And I'll be damned if some bastard is going to hurt my daughter."

Anakin and Obi-Wan both looked at each other. Padmé didn't really say such harsh words, but she must have meant everything she said. "Okay. We'll leave for Yavin tomorrow morning."


	5. Chapter 5: Dealings

Chapter 5 : Dealings

Bright and early the next morning, as the sun just peaked over the bustling city horizon, two Jedi Masters and a senator quickly made their way to a hangar. Quietly, they made their way onto the ship, the personal Naboo skiff presented by Queen Jamilla to Senator Amidala as a gift. Deemed the fastest and sleekest of all their ships in the fleet, she had accepted it humbly and christened her _Orpheus_, named after a great painter that she had admired while on her stay in Dantooine. Now, even after having her all those years, Padmé was grateful to have speed on their side, even if it was the only thing left.

Padmé looked about, watching her husband and Obi-Wan deal with the dock master. She smirked, inwardly, watching Obi-Wan wave his hand in front of the dock master's face, causing a puzzled look to overcome him. Anakin turned around and motioned with his hand that they were ready. She ran over, her cloak whipping behind her and her blaster slung gracefully across her hips. Even for pushing forty-five standard life years, she still had a spunk and determination about her, her skills as a marksman and fighter had only grown exponentially over the years due to the many battles and skirmishes she had been involved with her husband. It was a rarity that she would accompany him on his missions, but once in a while, the battles would lead to Naboo and Padmé promised to protect and serve her world, no matter the cost.

And today was no different. Today she wasn't just fighting for peace and prosperity, but also for the very life of her daughter, to which she had made a vow to herself and to Anakin the night before that they would find Leia, capture the person who took her and find out some answers, even if it led to some aggressive tactics.

"I'm ready," she said, catching up with Anakin and Obi-Wan at the foot of _Orpheus. _The sound of the engine whirring to life told her that the ship was nearly ready. Time to start the search for Leia.

Anakin guided Padmé up the narrow landing platform, with Obi-Wan looking behind them as they traveled aboard. When they made it to the cockpit, Padmé settled herself behind Anakin, with the two men controlling the ship. "I'm so glad Bail volunteered to watch over Luke while we're gone," she said, breathing in deeply.

Anakin strapped himself in and turned to her after doing so. "I don't know who could have looked after him besides one of the Masters while we're gone. Did you alert him of the situation with Leia?"

Padmé's brow furrowed. "I told him that there were some complications with Leia's arrival and we were going to pick her up instead."

He looked at her incredulously. "Did you just speak an untruth, Senator?" he said with a twinkle in his eye.

Padmé shook her head and smirked. "No, I just told him exactly what he needed to know for now."

"We should arrive on Yavin by 0900, standard time," said Obi-Wan after checking various switches and controls on the ship. He then looked over at Padmé and then to Anakin. "I'm sure Leia is perfectly fine. We'll get to the bottom of this mystery and she'll soon be safe and sound once more."

Anakin stared out the cockpit window while beginning the launching sequence. So many stars and planets out there. He had once wanted to be the one to see them all, as he had told Master Qui-Gon years ago, but he wasn't sure if he wanted it like this. _Please be safe, Leia. Daddy's coming._

--------

She was again back in the dark holding cell on the ship, she surmised. After that message sent to her parents, she knew that it wouldn't be long before her parents would receive it and would come for her. She knew that her parents were probably even on their way as she sat there. A loud noise disturbed her and Leia shimmied her way over the door. Low and deep, she heard whispering.

_Oh, I wish I could hear it! What is she saying?_

As if on cue, the whispering became louder, as if someone had turned up the volume. She placed her ear against the door and listened to the conversation. The deep voice sounded like the woman's voice she had heard before. She had never once seen the woman until today, and it boggled her mind as to how the woman knew she was a Skywalker. No one was privileged to that information except those inside the palace.

"I sent the message just as you requested, Master. Skywalker should be arriving here to meet us shortly," said the woman. "I took the liberty of keeping the girl in the holding cell." There was a pause, then a shift of weight on the durasteel floor.

"What if Skywalker brings reinforcements?"

A long pause followed, but then a deeper, more sinister voice came, as if being contacted by transmission. "I have not foreseen any help from Skywalker. He is still headstrong and will come alone."

The woman interjected the sinister voice. "Skywalker is much more different that what you last saw of him. What he does in battle is different than his home life, I can assure you that much, Master."

A throat cleared, of which one Leia didn't know, but she kept her ear dead against the door. "Then if you are so sure of the disposition upon his arrival, perhaps you should be the one teaching me," said the voice, with a menacing tone. The woman's breath drew in sharp and Leia thought she heard something said, but it was muffled.

"What did you say, Siv?" asked the sinister voice. "Nothing, my Master. You are great and powerful and were gracious and merciful enough to take me in as a weakling in the ways of the Force. I beg for your forgiveness."

_Siv? Is that the name of the woman? That name sounds so familiar..._ Just then, Leia lost her balance and slid forward, pounding the cell door. The sound of silence followed, then by footsteps and the unlocking of the door.

Suddenly, Leia found herself staring at the boots of a petite, but maddeningly dark woman. She stole a glance at her eyes. They burned with hatred and the young princess let out a little scream. The woman picked Leia up by the elbow and threw her to the side. "Whatever you heard, Princess, it won't do you much good."

The light switch was thrown and it was as if everything was too bright. It was then she caught a real glimpse of the woman. Her long brown hair was tied back and she wore something like a traditional Jedi uniform, but much more tattered and of dark, black material. Her left ear, she could see plainly, however. She had a small cuff that enveloped the top of her ear lobe, like in itself was the symbol of rebellion. It was what the woman said next would scare her to her core.

"I am Siv Miraluka, your father's former apprentice. And I'm here to destroy you and your family," the woman said with a smile, deep and sadistic. She switched the light off again and shut the door, locking it once more and leaving a deeply distressed princess in the dark.

--------

Back at the palace, far on Naboo, another royalty was deeply distressed as well. Orlé let out a deep sigh standing next to her window. She wanted to help find Leia, but her whole cabinet of protection forced her to stay in hiding, thinking that whoever attacked her and the princess might come back. She begged and pleaded with her captain, but he refused. Her handmaidens had even refused to let her out of the throne room without supervision.

_That son-of-a-Sith kidnapper isn't going to take Leia away,_ she thought to herself. _I've got to find someway to track her down._

A knock at her door caused Orlé to jump from her reverie. "Your majesty? It's Jorné."

Orlé bid her entrance and the handmaiden came in, closing the door behind her. "I'm here to escort you to dinner this evening."

Orlé sighed again. "I'm not very hungry, Jorné. I don't think I'll be going this evening." She turned back to face to the window, watching the first stars appear in the night sky. She breathed, causing the heat to fog the window in front of her.

Jorné shifted her weight. "Your Highness, if I may be as so bold to speak freely?" Orlé nodded and turned to face the raven-haired handmaiden.

"Your Highness... Orlé," she began, stepping forward to the queen. "I know you miss her, but we will find her. The Force guides her and her parents. She will come back safe, I promise you." Jorné looked deep into Orlé's eyes. She had known Orlé since she was a young girl, just as she was being elected into the government at the frightening age of eight years, so she knew exactly what to say and when to say it.

Orlé sighed deeply and turned back to the window. _I just hope the Force is guiding Master Skywalker and Senator Skywalker this evening..._

--------

The lights dimmed as the cockpit of the _Orpheus_ slid silently through hyperspace. The hum of the engines and a snore here and there were all that was heard aboard. Outside, stars streaked by in the endless black void of space, seemingly random, but still so complicatedly distinct. Anakin was sitting in the cockpit chair, checking over the controls when he heard a knock at the entrance. He pressed a button to the side and the entrance slid open, letting his wife come in an sit beside him.

"Anakin, you need to get some sleep, Baby. I know you're worried about her, but we can't have your brain turning to mush by the time we reach Yavin," she said gently, rubbing her hand back and forth across his back. He arched his back, trying to release tension, but felt no ease.

"I was just checking the controls," he replied, sheepishly yawning. He rubbed his eyes, near red with lack of sleep. Padmé smiled wistfully. "You know, Artoo can watch the controls. He IS a very good astromech droid, as I've heard."

Anakin smiled. "Oh really? Where have you heard this, dear madam?" he replied dramatically.

"Oh, some Jedi mechanic that I knew back on Coruscant said so," she smiled back, leaning closer in. Anakin placed his gloved hand on her face and stole a warm kiss. "I might know this mechanic you speak of..." he began and kissed her again. He broke it when an alarm sounded.

"What's that?" Padmé asked, searching the controls for the alert.

"I don't know. Artoo?" Anakin called and the droid came in. "Artoo, could you hook up to the mainframe of the ship and see what's going on?"

Artoo whistled in obedience and spun his wheels to the nearest outlet, plugging himself in and began furiously downloading the ship's status. A moment later, he whistled brightly. "Did you find something?"

He got up from his chair and bent down to the little droid's level. Anakin looked at the translator on his belt, reading the message. "He says that our hyperdrive has had a slow leak since we left and for some reason must have completely run dry. We'll need to stop somewhere and quickly."

Padmé instantly turned to the controls and brought up the ship's onboard map reader. She quickly picked out their coordinates as they dropped out of hyperspace and settled into the black unknown.

"Ani, I think we're here," she said, pointing to a cluster of stars on the map. "It's the Icarus sector, just a little over 50 parsecs from Yavin. There's a settlement on one of the moons in Icarus called... Lillith6. We could stop for repairs there."

"Good. I'll tell Obi-Wan while you steer us to Lillith6. We might need him for some negotiating there, if you know what I mean."

--------

_More coming soon as our heroes take an unexpected turn on Lillith6. What will they find once they land? And what about the devious plot that Siv has been plotting all these years?_


	6. Chapter 6: Stirrings of Deceit

**Chapter 6** Stirrings of Deceit

Coming upon the blue swirling planet below, Padmé expertly steered the ship into the atmosphere of Lillith6. Clouds and several ships passed by them as the trip found themselves looking out into a bustling city, evidently landing almost directly into a major metropolitan area. Ships passed at almost amazing speeds, not caring who or where they could collision with another ship. "Ben, could you call to find us a dealer around here for parts?"

Obi-Wan nodded and searched the graphs that began to download to the ship upon their entry. He found an open transmission line and called information for the city. Moments later, he slid the commlink into his pocket. "There's a dealer just about a kilometer from here. The droid connected me directly to the man in charge of a shop. He told me that he has a few hyperdrive parts and whole mechanisms for sale."

"Great," Anakin said. "What's the address?"

Obi-Wan told them and Anakin relayed the information to Padmé, who guided the ship to a port where they could land and walk the rest of the way. After everyone disembarked, they made their way up the bustling streets to the shop.

Swirling masses of industrial smog rose from the planet's surface, towering high over the city, nearly blocking out the sun. People of all species and races seemed out and about, going to various destinations. Padmé clung tightly to Anakin's hand, followed by Obi-Wan and Artoo as they made their way to the dealer's shop.

--------

A soft bell rang as two Jedi and a small woman made their way into the dusty, old shop. A soft, kind voice called from the back. "Be with you in a moment!"

Padmé looked all around. The shop itself reminded her of Watto's many years ago when she first visited Tatootine. Anakin seemed to get the same feeling as he looked around in boyish amazement as well.

"How can I help you all today?"

The trio turned, but it was Obi-Wan that was caught off-guard. The small, young lady had long black hair, swept into a loose braid, leaving her tanned face and fresh green eyes to behold them. "I am Nalia, the owner of this shop. Are you the ones that called about the hyperdrive?"

Anakin nodded and turned to Obi-Wan, who seemed to be lost in some reverie. "My colleagues and I have a leaking hyperdrive that has now run dry. We'll need some parts to fix it before we began our journey again," he said, trying to carefully examine the young woman before him. She appeared to be about the same age as Obi-Wan, but her eyes were young and vibrant. Her sleeveless, dirty top matched with the same kind of makeshift apron showed off her well-toned muscles, leading anyone to believe she did most of the repair work herself, most unusual for women in these places, far out of the eyes of the Republic and in open territory.

"Well, what kind are you looking for? My shop has many odd and end pieces, so I may be able to match up the replacement you need," Nalia spoke, wiping her greasy hands on the apron and approaching them. Anakin retrieved a small disc and pressed the button on its side, bringing up a hologram of the ship's schematics. "It's a J-728 Nubian cruiser," said Padmé to the woman.

"A J-728 Nubian, eh?" she said, seeming in thought. She waved her hand after a few moments and led them to the back. "Come on, I think I may have something out back."

Anakin and Padmé followed in step behind Nalia, with Obi-Wan walking slowly behind them all. _There's something about this woman_, he thought, as he gave a reassuring nod to his former apprentice when the young man turned around to look for him. _Something very different, but I just can't place my finger on it..._

He sighed. _Whatever it is, the Force will bring it to light soon enough._

--------

Dark clouds swarm around a small farmland on the edge of a village on the lone moon called Lillith6. A couple laugh brightly, one woman with long brown hair and a pale complexion and a man with a ruddy face and hearty laugh. They seem so happy, without a care in the world. Suddenly, a dark figure appears on the horizon of the couple's farmland. Two rich, crimson blades blaze forth and a dark curtain falls across the land. Screams of horror and pain are heard abroad and soon, all was silent. All was dark. All was dead.

This is the dream she keeps having each and every night since that night. _The_ night that happened a year ago. When her first instruction was given. When Siv Miraluka was first issued to do her duty as a Sith apprentice... and kill her closest relatives.

Since the beginning, every Sith's first instruction, usually as a trial to their loyalty to their master, was to kill their immediate relatives. A Sith knows no compassion, nor do they know any sort of love; it is only passion and hatred that command and move them to their deeds. That was the first instruction given to Siv, at seventeen, a rather young age for such heinous acts, but for Siv Miraluka, it was natural. Since her escape from the Jedi holding cells below the Temple, and her master whisking her away to Mustafar with other Separatists, she had learned alot, to say the least. She learned more about a fighting style, which in which she held her saber high in the air over her head and attacked more fluidly. She found this style very helpful when she came against opponents in close combat.

It was tonight, on the eve of the massacre of her mother and father, that she felt something. Strange as it was, she felt no remorse. She was beyond remorse for what she had done, knowing full the consequences of her act and how she had fallen from grace and become one of the most wanted gray Jedi the universe had seen. She could still remember the screams of her mother, the terror and betrayal in her father's eyes and the smell of their flesh searing beneath her newly-fashioned crimson blades. She recalled the pain and hurt in the headlines the following morning when the HoloNet reported the slaying of a farmer and his wife in the small village of Corin, on Dantooine. Normally, slayings of such small variety were not reported, but it was they manner in which they were violated and killed: sliced in half, then hung by their legs and necks in a draped fashion.

And so began her career as the newly-appointed Sith apprentice to Darth Tyranus. Soon, just as every apprentice does, she began to plot a way to destroy her master. Not because she disliked him; not in the least. She respected the man and had more than on one occassion that he was like a father to her. But she had to do it. Now she was twenty-three and still devising a plan. She had begun to despise his remarks toward her and she loathed how he would look at her as if she was pathetic because she had been Anakin Skywalker's padawan.

It was a beep on her commlink that awoke her from her reverie. "Yes?" she replied, somewhat aggravated.

"Have you landed on Lillith6 yet?" came the much too familiar, dark voice.

"No, Master, I have not. Touchdown isn't for another hour. I have restrained his daughter in her cell. The probe droid has her now," she said with a cluck of her tongue. "I believe she'll be sleeping soundly very, very soon..."


	7. Chapter 7: The Quest Has Begun

**Chapter 7** The Quest Has Begun

Later that evening, after the palace was all asleep and at quiet hum of the force field surrounding her room, Orlé very carefully crafted her bed to give the illusion she was asleep. She had recorded a sound of her sleeping onto a chip and placed it into a device near her bed, pushed play, and got ready for her escape. After dressing down in simpler, brown clothes and braiding her hair into three massive braids, she grabbed a cloak and quietly, silently lifted the latch from her balcony's door. She slipped out, moving with the swiftness of fox, and smiled to herself. _No one is on duty right now. Thank the Force!_

She began her descent by the balcony and slowly worked her way across the several balconies until setting foot in front of Jorné's balcony. Despite her better judgement, she peeked through the window and saw the dark-haired woman staring back at her.

"Sweet Force, you scared me!" yelped Orlé, taking a tumbling backwards.

Jorné slipped a finger to her lips and stepped out onto the balcony, revealing that she was dressed in a dark cloak as well. "I very well couldn't let you go by yourself, now could I, your Majesty?"

Orlé chuckled and shook her head. Arguing with Jorné amounted to nothing; once she made her mind up, it couldn't be changed. _She's just as stubborn as Queen Amidala was, I've heard._

Carefully making not a sound, the pair slipped down the sides of the palaces, watching their steps and being as silent as possible, as to not awake the guards. Running through the gardens, they came upon a great wall that lead to the outside, where a garage was which held a small skiff that the queen used rarely.

"We're going to need a way over, your Majesty. This wall is too high to just climb over," she said, looking expectantly at her. Orlé reached into the pocket of her cloak and pulled a small device.

"What's that, your Majesty?" she looked with great interest.

"First of all, Jorné, don't refer to me as your Majesty. I'm Orlé, and no one else right now," she said, looking around, pursing her lips together, as if the walls could repeat the conversation later. "And secondly," she said, sighing. "I just want to save Leia. I feel very strongly that I'll need her help one day and I cannot let something ever happen to her."

Orlé flashed a smile and pulled the hood of the cloak closer around her face.

"Now, give me a lift, will ya?"

--------

Obi-Wan passed several rows of junk parts until they found the item they needed. Nalia and Anakin were discussing a price, with Padmé standing next to him, trying to diplomatically bargain. He smiled inside, knowing that her skills as a senator seemed to not be tied to only the arena. _I wonder if this was the only instance she had honed her skills outside her sentorial duties?_

Perusing other objects, devices and small holographic chips, Obi-Wan caught himself stealing glances at the young woman. She was attractive, that much he could see. Her face was strong, and her eyes bright for her age and the line of work she was in. Junk dealers were usually the males of a species, although he knew of quite a few female dealers, shop-owners and some even higher-level executives in various business ventures, but it was the first time he saw a woman, like her, with the same feeling he got when he was around Anakin and Padmé. It was a strange feeling, almost like a stirring in the Force. Yes, a stirring. Something he hadn't felt ever before until his Jedi apprentice and the senator were together as a man and his wife.

_Strange that I should feel this. It's a bit awkward._

Realizing that Nalia had caught him glancing at her, he turned away, blushing like schoolboy. His senses were going haywire at this woman; everything about her demeanor called to him and forced his senses away from his true purpose.

Anakin sensed something between the pair and smirked at Obi-Wan, who only scowled back and looked away. Anakin turned to Padmé who was striking a conversation with the woman. _Hoo, Ol' Ben, you've caught yourself a crush, have ya?_

_Shut up, Anakin_, he called back through the Force. _This isn't a "crush" as you call it. I was just merely respecting her position as a junk dealer and the fact that she was a woman----_

_-----didn't even cross your mind, you old charmer, you._

_SHUT UP, ANAKIN!!!!_

Playful bantering over, the Jedi pair, senator and junk dealer all approached the counter for payment. Anakin and Obi-Wan were still trading glances back and forth, dealing little punches, with Padmé huffing and making a remark about men being just little boys in bigger bodies. Nalia let out a small laugh and totaled the order.

"With the part and spare couplings, it comes to 2,000 credits."

The pronouncement of the bill perked both the mens' ears up, making Nalia and Padmé laugh again. With a sigh, Padmé pulled out a small, holographic card and handed it to her.

"This should pay for it and then some, Nalia. And it was a pleasure to have met you."

It is times like this when all seems too perfect that something happens. And it's usually for the worse. At that instant, a tracking device had let out a small beeping sound at a nearby console on a ship just outside orbit of Lillith6. The sleek ship buzzed to life, with a dark-haired woman cackling.

"Seems as if I have found you, Senator. And your precious Jedi husband as well."

The dark-haired woman laughed a throaty laugh and began entering sequences that would set the ship to land within a matter of minutes. _And with a little bit of luck, I might be able to rid of you all after all these years._

--------

Nearly seven years ago, after the Farmland Massacre, many reports came flooding through the HoloNet news about a certain rogue Jedi that had escaped years earlier. For weeks, reporters, journalists and psychologists came to ask questions of the Jedi Council, and, for the first time, the Jedi were under a publicity attack. People began to distrust the Jedi, thinking that maybe their lives behind those temple walls were not everything that was promised. Not everything was bound to the Law and the Order, as told by some senior council members in the precious few interviews that the HoloNet was able to obtain and release. It was then that drastic changes were made, allowing few to no visitors within the Temple grounds, and the Council retreated into the darkness they had so fought for over a millenia.

She had remembered it all so well. The way her sweat, blood and their own blood mixed with her own had tasted on the tip of her tongue. She was a petite woman, but she was no longer the girl Anakin had trained. No longer the girl that had bright eyes and future to match. She was, without a doubt, a failure, according to the Council, and a very detrimental blow to the credibility of the Jedi.

_Funny how they think I was a failure_, she smirked, silently chuckling to herself. She could recall the voice of Obi-Wan Kenobi so clearly, even when she was yet a youngling:

_"You will never be a Jedi. Your emotions are too strong and you are too old."_

_The old son-of-a-Sith. How could he ruthlessly take away a girl's dreams and make such an assumption as that?_ Siv's thoughts continued down this path, as she walked to the bunker that held Leia captive.

"Oh, Princess? Are you there? I have a wonderful suprise for you," she exclaimed, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "We're going to see your Daddy and pay him a visit. Perhaps he will pay me handsomely, in return, for your safety."

Leia's deep brown eyes grew large at that thought. She could tell in the woman's voice that every word that was said was filled with hate... and murder. She feared for her life, and those of her mother and brother, but the overriding concern was for her father. Would he actually spare her life in exchange for his own? And would that actually save them? Would Old Ben come to help?

As the shadow from the woman dissappeared from the door, she curled her legs underneath her and did her best to center herself and possibly try to make contact with her father.

_Daddy... if you can hear me... please don't come, _she thought, through stinging, salty tears. _"Just take care of Mommy and Luke. Keep them safe. Do...not...come...for...me._


End file.
